


HCC- Homosexual Community College

by DrarryLover



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, College, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship, Homosexual, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Underage Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, comunity, hcc, homosexual community college, one direction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-04 00:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrarryLover/pseuds/DrarryLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson and his younger brother Samuel Tomlinson, aged 19 and 17 respectively, both moved from LA to London in late 2013, just before the school year (in the last few weeks of August) began. They decided to start at a school which was well known for it's... accepting gay comunity.</p><p>Louis didn't really want to go, but went for the sake of his gay brother who, after some years of bullying, was suffering from the homophobic hate he recieved. </p><p>Louis, probably the straightest man in this story (like I said, probably), found himself trapped in the sexuality-bending school that was Homosexual Comunity College.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Over-Excited Brother Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wattpad](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wattpad).



**HCC- HOMOSEXUAL COMMUNITY COLLEGE**

**Chapter 1: Over Excited Brother Syndrome**

**Louis' Point Of View**

  
Standing in front of the College my brother I had wanted us to go to, it didn't look to bad and I didn't feel as though I wanted to run back to my car and hide. After about thirty seconds thinking, my brother pulled at my wrist and lead me inside, making me blush slightly as a few of the boys whistled at us.

  
"Can't believe the new boy has already decided to go out with someone," muttered one of the boys to another and at the point my wrist was dropped and Samuel had tuened on his feet. He looked at me for a second, wondering how the boys, who didn't look stupid by any means, hadn't noticed the brotherly resemblance between the two of us.

  
"No offence Louis, but you're not really my type," my brother, who had the same passion in drama as I, acted. He pretended to play with the non-exsistant beard on his chin, scratching lightly as the skin, and hummed. "I'm not sure if it is the fact you have blue eyes or the fact you are my _brother_ ," he said.

  
One of the boys who was friends with the boy who thought we were together burst into laughter. "You're an idiot Niall!" he exclaimed before wrapping his arms around 'Niall''s shoulders. I think he grumbled something along the lines of 'You thought they were dating to,' but I couldn't be certain as my brother began to drag me in a certain direction again.

  
"Do you even know where we are going?" I asked him and he rolled his eyes at me which told me to shut up or have my face ripped off. I decided that staying quiet was the nice option as he continued to drag me down this hallway which seemed to never end.

  
"Almost there," he told me as he dropped my arm and expected me to follow him. I did, but only because I had no idea where the fuck I was and I didn't want to get lost in a place where someone might perve on me. He lead me to the end of the hall way, which seemed to be a mile from the start, and round the left bend before walking a few more feet and stopping in front of the door labeled 'The Office'. "The guy I was speaking to earlier told me where to find it," he grinned at me and I was rather impressed with my Aspergic brother.

  
He pushed open the door of the office and I followed him into it. It wasn't a big room, but it wasn't too cramped either. It was rather comfortable and while my brother seeked out assistance, I rested on a chair that seemed to swallow you as soon as you sat down. Samuel came out with a lady in her late-forties and smiled at me genuienly while she had a fake one for my brother. I guess I couldn't blame her; Samuel was a pain in the bloody neck.

  
"How can I help, boys?" she asked us with a polite smile even though my brother, who was jumping from foot to foot in excitement because he couldn't wait to meet his roommate, was probably the most annoying brat she had ever met.

  
"Ah, yeah. Could we have the rotas for our classes?" I asked politely, smiling at her. She nodded before going over to a filing cabinet. "Oh, and our dorms?" I asked and she nodded again before pulling out a handful of something from the metal case.  
"Yes. Yes. Here is your free supply of condoms, make sure to be safe," she said, pressing four condoms and four packets of lube into my brother's hand and five into my own. I went bright red and began to splutter.

  
"What he's trying to say is that he doesn't fuck boys," my brother said with a dimpled smile before taking the set of condoms from my hand and putting them into his wallet. I felt so embarrassed as she looked at me with a look that said 'Sorry, my mistake love,' and gave us the key's to our dorms.

  
"Your scheduels are just printing, take a seat," she offered and I nodded, sitting down. Samuel didn't because his hyper-activ behaviour never stopped. He smiled at me and looked at him with a raised eyebrow because last time I checked my brother was Abstinant and had nothing to do with sex.  
"Might as well, in case I change my mind," he muttered before taking a seat and letting his leg jig up and down a little to drain some of his energy. He smiled at me before patting my knee and asking me what door number I had. I checked the number on the tag.  
"C.15, you?" I asked, reading off the tea-stained tag.

  
"L. 13, seems like we're in different blocks," he said with a frown because we'd never been more than a door away in out lives.

  
"No no, just a floor below each others. Different corridors have different letters, different blocks have a different range of numbers. Your flat is 1-15 and the others range from 15-30 to 185-200," explained the lady with a small smile as she handed us a map each and a scheduel. "You would have been on the same floor, but you're in different years and all others in your years had room-mates." I raised an eyebrow.

  
"We could have shared," said Samuel with a shrug because we had since we were kids, but the lady shook her head and explained that there were no free flats and only flats that have 1 person rather than a room-mate because, either, the flat-mate left or because they had joined later in the year and everyone had roommates at the time.

  
"Samuel is in with Harry I believe, and you," she said smiling at me. "Are in with Zayn Malik I believe. All the boys will be jealous of you," I raised an eye brow and asked if she really meant that. "Yes, he is the most popular in the who school."

  
"Well, we better get settled in before dinner," my brother, who was evidently getting bored as his leg was shaking more violently, said before tugging at my arm amd leading us to the block. We got into the lift and he pressed L and I pressed C afterwards. My floor was above his.

  
"Floor L, please stay safe," said the voice of a woman as my brother quickly gathered his bags and got out of the door. He yelled 'see you later' as the doors chimed while they shut. Ten seconds later I was on my floor and I went forward, walking towards the last door of the last room.

  
"Liam, I'll see you later-" said a voice as I collided with a body.


	2. Camp or Buff?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing of One Direction and will make no money off you reading my ideas and wild imaginations. Thanks for reading.

**HCC- HOMOSEXUAL COMMUNITY COLLEGE**

**Chapter 2: Camp or Buff?**

**Samuel's Point Of View:**

After yelling a good-bye in the vague direction of the lift, I pulled the piles of bags I had into my arms. I hugged them close to my body as I looked at the door numbers and walked down till I got to 13. Turning awkwardly, I pressed the key into the lock and twisted it till a light click admitted from the door. Using my elbow, I pressed the door handle down and kicked it open with my kickers.

Feeling like I needed to collapse, I dropped my bags onto the floor and took a seat on the one closest to me that defiantly didn't hold any of my ornaments. I buried my head into my head and groaned out weakly because I was slightly stressed out. Wishing I had a masseuse by my side, I got to my feet and placed the keys into the glass bowl that held the other lad's wallet, keys and passport. Quietly, I walked into the living room to see a head of curly locks resting on the arm of a sofa.

Cursing as I stepped, a creak of a floor board ran out into the living room and the head turned slightly, the curls covering his eyes in a way that looked cute. He pushed them from his eyes before he pushed his body up into a sitting position. Rolling his shoulder's lightly, he pressed his palm to his knee and forced himself to stand up. Snickering, I watched as he stumbled slightly before reaching me.

“Hi,” he said with a smile, his eyes glowing. “You must be my new room-mate! I'm Harry, Harry Styles, and I'm 16, I live here because my brother goes here and I came out as Homosexual in 2009, what about you?”

“Hey,” I muttered, finding his over-excitable nature a little irritating. I brushed my fringe out of my eyes before continuing, “I'm Samuel, Samuel Tomlinson. I'm 17 and my brother also goes here, but for me. I came out as Homosexual in 2008,”

He grinned at me before pulling me into an unexpected hug. Freaking out, I froze in the embrace because I was only used to my brother and mother hugging me. However, rather than pulling away from me like I expected, I felt him pull me in tighter and press a light kiss to my neck. Was this normal?

“Don't be scared,” he mumbled, breathing lightly on my neck before giving it another light kiss and a soft suck. “We all do this, it's just a sign on affection.” I began to ask myself if my brother was also experiencing the same weird customs of the school.

When he pulled away, I felt my body loosen and I asked as to where my room was. He pointed me in the right direction before picking up one of the bags that didn't have my ornaments in and carrying it into the room for me. I smiled lightly at him and just hoped that that wasn't a sign that I wanted a relationship in this school.

“I'll see you later,” he said after grabbing his keys. “I'm meeting my boyfriend, so I won't be home till late. Don't wait up because you'll be disappointed.” He walked out of the door and I listened as it clicked behind him.

Groaning, I decided it was time to explore this extremely weird place. I got to my feet and pressed my feet into my trainers, my beloved British Knights, and fiddled with them till the tongue rested on my ankle perfectly. Pulling on a jacket, I walked down the corridor and picked up the keys that defiantly weren't mine. Groaning because my keys had my special pendulum on them, I picked out Harry's keys and looked at the picture pocket that obviously held a picture of him and his boyfriend.

“Where shall I go?” I asked myself, turning the door handle and pushing it open and stepping onto the concrete floor of the corridor. I shut the door behind me and decided to ask the next person I see for directions to the music and drama hall because there was no doubt that my brother would be there on the piano, since he loved music.

I walked for about three hundred feet before I came across the blonde boy that thought I was in a relationship with my brother. I smiled at him and he smiled back, pulling me into a hug like Harry had. He kissed my cheek before pulling away and looking as my stiff body relaxed.

“Oh, I didn't realise you weren't comfortable with it, sorry,” he said and I told him it was okay before asking directions to the hall. “Follow me, that's where I was going anyway,” he offered with a small smile. I had a feeling he liked me and that made me feel slightly weird inside.

I got lead to the hall rather quickly, seeing as it wasn't to far from our block. Noticing Niall's guitar in the bright lights of the auditorium, I asked him about it. He smiled in reply and told me about having had it since he was 11 and that he'd had it just over 5 years, suggesting that he was 16, depending on what time he got it aged 11.

“Do you know Harry?” I asked and Niall nodded and asked why. “Does he normally attempt to give people love bites?”

“Yeah, Harry takes affectionate to over-affectionate,” I nodded. “Is he your room-mate?” he asked, strumming at the guitar. I nodded again before softly singing Beautiful Life, which was the tune I recognised.

“She sees the world through TV screens, all her friends in magazines,” I hummed out, resting my legs on the stage while laying on the floor. Niall sang the second line and I picked up with the third and we sang the whole song like that.

“So, which are you?” he asked, looking at me and I raised and eyebrow at his form, that was sitting on the stage above me. I was still waiting for my brother. “Camp or Buff?” he asked and I opened my mouth in realisation.

“Camp. I'll have to show you the things in my room some time,” I said with a grin, thinking about the pink unicorn that was resting on my side and taking up a lot of space. Then I thought about the pink gorilla that took up a whole corner of my room.

“Same,” Niall said with a nod and grinned at me, his lips spread into a smile and his eyes filled with joy. “I wouldn't mind having a camp boyfriend though,” he said lightly, biting him lips. “I can be a bottom or top,” he said and I blinked at him. “I like you,” he admitted lightly and a light blush came to my cheeks before I stopped him and told him I didn't feel the same.

“I'd better get going,” I added before quickly leaving. Groaning as soon as I collapsed against my bedroom door, I heard a light click. Was it Harry? I got up and pulled the door open to see Harry sneaking in with someone who I didn't know, but look familiar. Maybe he was in the group with Niall?

“Shh! He might be asleep,” growled Harry as he pulled the older-looking lad into a heated kiss against the wall, and decided that since Harry decided to be an awkward fucker today, I'd be one tonight. I pushed the door open and cock-blocked the whole thing as Harry glared at me and I smirked sweetly.

“I needed some water, sorry,” I said as I headed into the kitchen and got the water from the tap. Today may or may not be the weirdest day of my life.

  
**–**   
**Louis' Point of View:**   


“Sorry,” I said quickly, getting on my knees to pick up my things that had landed in a circle around me. Moving forward slightly, I blushed when I felt a package encased in jeans press against my head. Deciding it was better to move backwards, I scooped up the last few things on the floor and got to my feet and looked at the guy I'd bumped into.  
The other man said he should probably go, and he left quickly while I stared at the lad I'd crashed into. He watched with a smile as my deep swallows wobbled my Adam’s apple. I muttered out another apology as I shifted through my pockets for the key to the apartment in front of me. I finally found it and pulled it out with a tug, a grin of triumph on my lips.

I tugged the door open quickly and made my way inside only to find myself followed by him. I swallowed again because it felt a bit weird to have him in my flat. “Why are you following me?” I asked him, and stared at the wall rather than looking in his direction. He didn't reply for a second.

“I haven't,” he said and you could hear the essence of confusion in his deep voice, “I live here,” he said and I swallowed even rougher than before. The guy whose package I'd just head-butted is my room-mate? What the fuck!

I groaned because I knew it wasn't going to get any better and walked into the first room I came across. Bright pink made my eyes burn and I looked at the items in here. This was the boys? Surely it must be because no one can expect me to live in this, this abomination to straight lads.

“That one's mine,” said the boy, Zayn the lady told me, confirming my doubts and I sighed in relief because I was never going to sleep in that when it was bright pink. I walked toward the second room and sighed in relief when I realised it was bland and blue. I pushed my way inside and notice a few bottles of spray paint were in the corner, dripping their fluid onto a fabric sheet.

Intoxicating fumes soon caught in my throat and I choked out as I felt someone put a mask over my mouth. “It was free so I used it for the paints that burst, sorry,” Zayn explained. I just nodded before telling him to get them out of here before I punched him. Zayn quickly gathered the bottles and put them in the en-suit he had. He smiled sheepishly at me before apologising again.

“It's okay, as long as it doesn't happen again,” I said. “What do you spray paint anyway?”

“The living room walls,” he said before grinning at me and leading me into the living room to reveal luminous colours blending together on the wall. Wow, that was the only word that escaped my mouth. It looked amazing and only slightly camp, so it seemed to suit me well because I had my brother's camp ways rubbed on me a little, but other than that I was as straight as a rod. “Will you meet my brother tomorrow? He doesn't have many friends and likes to make new ones,” I nodded and explained that I had the same type of brother.

“Maybe we are more similar than we think,” I said with a smile. “But that doesn't mean I won't punch you if you spray any part of my bedroom wall pink,” I growled, still not pleased that some of the spray paint had soaked through the fabric and stained my carpet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment because I will always reply.


	3. The Squid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was essential. It's short, but it was needed for the whole of the story, so it had to be.

**HCC - Homosexual Community College**

**Chapter 3: The Squid**

**Louis’ Point of View**

‘EW VAGINAS!’ isn’t the nicest thing to wake up to on your first day of school. Turning over in bed, I clamped the pillow to my ears and hummed lightly so I could tune him out. Feeling a light poking to my foot, I pulled the pillow away to see Samuel standing there in his school uniform, a grin on his face though you could still see the slight look of horror on his features.

“‘Ow did you get ‘ere?” I questioned, voice still groggy with sleep. Sam stood there with his bland school uniform; we were yet to be sorted into our cup houses. The housing system, I believe, was rather like Hogwarts, the only difference being that you didn’t dorm with your house; the school encouraged interhouse friendships. Grinning, he just tugged me by the arm and decided that pulling me towards the sorting breakfast was the best thing to do to wake me up.

“Your housemate let me in. Did you know he was a Ruby? I so want to be a Saphire! Though a Amber and Ruby aren’t too bad; wouldn’t ever want to be an Emerald.” Samuel spoke far too fast for me to pick up anything of what he was saying, so instead I got up and removed the shirt from the wardrobe, rolling on some deodorant on and pulling it on. Changing from Pyjamas to school uniform, I listed absent mindedly to Samuel’s constant blabbering of houses and the whole school in general.

“Morning,” I said to Zayn, who was in a red Eton style shirt and a pair of black slacks, as well as a pair of posh dress shoes. His tie was hanging round his neck, yet to be done up, and he looked extremely smart. Knowing that the colours represented the balance between sporting and intelligence, I figured that Zayn was average at both, leaning slightly better towards sports rather than intelligence like Ambers.

Pulling a black tie out of the packet on the table, I tied it into a Windsor knot while Samuel, who hated the Windsor knot with passion, tied it into a simple schoolboy knot. Zayn left doing his up until before we had to go, favouring with Samuel and doing a schoolboy.

“Let’s go!” Samuel said, pulling at my wrist again and I sighed, letting him drag me to the hall. Today was just initiation, but, never the less, everyone still had to wear school uniform to keep tradition. Finding the uniform slightly constricting, I walked behind the smaller children - first years- into the hall ready for sorting.

Eyes widening, I saw the large computer - a similar of the sorting hat - come into view. It was large and pulled every single piece of information that you could ever need to know about a child, compared it to average pass marks in each house and placed you in the one which your abilities were best met. Unlike the sorting hat, you were unlikely to be in the same house as your siblings as you were often quite different in grades.

“Before we sort the first years,” began the deputy headmaster, Mr Kotler. “We have two new students that have joined us after first year. One is a 5th year and one 7th year. We can’t wait to have you till you’re at least 23!” You see, this college was a college and university, so it often gave former students their GCSEs, A-Levels and Degrees. Some even went on for masters here. “Please come to the stage gentlemen.”

My brother was jumping from foot to foot as soon as we were on the stage, his mental disability acting up and making him hyperactive. I was next to him, my hands in my slack’s pockets. Grinning at the public, Samuel played with his jumper, acting extremely cute and, most probably, making most of the guys in this school fall in love with him.

“Firstly, we will have our younger member,” spoke Kotler. Samuel stepped forward and blushed a little as he was told to sit in front of the computer and complete the simple questions so the computer could pull together the right information. “This is Samuel Tomlinson,” he continued, clamping a hand on Samuel’s shoulder like he was being protective. Weird. “He’s a fifth year and is born on Valentines day. He’s 17 and an admitted bottom and likes to be friends with everyone.”

Choking on my laughter, I waited while Samuel blushed and the computer pulled the information together. It took a few minutes while Kotler continued to share some information we had put on the introduction forms. Finally, the computer clicked.

“Sapphire!” called the machine as my brother smiled. Loving the fact that he was placed in the extremely athletic house just like he wanted, he headed towards the table and was handed in the perfectly coloured blue uniform. Samuel was a care-free person and didn’t like education and learning, so him getting into Sapphire (which had a big amount of athletes coming from it, like Tom Daley) was probably best for him and his football loving ways.

“Next, we have our oldest. Louis,” he said as I stepped forward and sat on the chair, hardly ready for the embarrassment that was about to take place. Answering the simple questions, I listened to what he said with a slightly flushed neck, “Louis Tomlinson, seventh year who was born on Christmas Eve. What is with your family and special days?” he questioned me and I shrugged.

“Ask my mother,” I replied, shrugging my shoulders again while clicking the ‘Okay!’ button.

“He’s 19, straight, and is rather moody,” he finished, negative sounds happening when the word ‘straight’ was mentioned. I was more confused about the rather moody part before remembering me and Samuel rolling on the floor and joking about things we could say about myself since they’d probably hate me for being straight anyway. The click happened again.

“Emerald!” the computer screamed in a whirring fashion before I stood from it’s seat and headed in the opposite direction of the hall from my brother. I was handed a green tie, light green shirt and a black blazer with a green squid on the emblem. Smirking, I looked at the squid which was classed as the most intelligent creature in the world. Frowning in my direction, I saw my brother grimace at my house choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment!

**Author's Note:**

> This is it, like it?


End file.
